


i took this in paris

by mercurybard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: we_are_cities, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little dreams that die</p>
            </blockquote>





	i took this in paris

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine. Prompt: we_are_cities feb 17 09

_I took this in Paris._

It’s a Polaroid of a blank wall, slightly dingy. Dean wondered which Paris Jo was talking about when she scribbled the caption. Paris, Texas? Kentucky? Illinois? Tennessee? Ohio? The kid couldn’t afford a plane ticket to the real Paris, no matter how good she was at hustling and cards. She seemed like the kind who would want to though—fly across the Atlantic, hook up with some smarmy Frenchman, and write some bad poetry to commemorate—and he doesn’t understand that at all. Because while Jo got to grow up semi-normal, he and Sam didn’t.


End file.
